<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Floor Demon Spectacle by TheTrueFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968911">The Floor Demon Spectacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFlame/pseuds/TheTrueFlame'>TheTrueFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Funny, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFlame/pseuds/TheTrueFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE SMALL SO PREPARE YOURSELVES//  Floor Demons. Round, Lovable and Small. Wanna Know More About Them? Read This Uh, Story. Also follow @DemonsFloor on Twitter for Doodles of the Floor demons!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floor Demons. For Some Reason They Have Tiny Stumbly Feet. However, They Still Can Keep A Grin On Their Faces.  Floor Demons Are Able To Inhabit Many Biomes With Their Gift. Their Dna Can Change Depending On Their Landscape, Making Floor Demons Amphibious, Aerodynamic, And Much More. I Still Have Little Information On Why This Is. But It All Worked Out In The End...Becaue Now Floor Demons Recently Have Been Discovered  Be Quite Domesticated..Like Their Ancient Cousins. The Modern Day Floor Demons Arent Much Fighters..As They Have No Reason To Fight. Floor Demons Simply Absorb Nutrients And Natural Energy To Eat, Much Like A Plant Would...But Thats Another Story, And This Is The One For These Demons...There Was Always Questioning Why Floor Demons Were Named After Demons. They Looked And Had No Behavior Of One! Many Decades Of Research Of Trying To Disclose Why Was Treacherous...Until Now. Floor Demons...As Adorable As They Are...Should Be Treated With Caution. Floor Demons...When Life Threatened..Posses A Great Strength...With A Terrible Curse. Floor Demons Are Able To Withdrawl All The Worst Fears Of Their Foe...and make It Reality. Forever until they die...anyone hit by this terrible effect will be haunted by their fears. Scientists have no idea how the floor demon even posses such power...because it is greatly feared. However..like I said before...this is only if the floor demon is panicked and threatened..so this power is only for those who wish upon suffering. Many always thought that this was a myth and tried it for themselves...to be haunted by it all. Constant fear and reckoning. Some claim that floor demons should be caged and thrown from this planet...however..I say no. They are still unaware that they can bring harm...they simply wish to live in peace...and perhaps a home...for those who can care. They contain great respect for those who can treat it well..floor demons can and will defend you if they can trust you enough. Scientists still attempt to determine their behavior as Friend or Foe. Many, like Me, will say Friend. Because they are, maybe sure they can be a bit much, but they are still learning, And Thats What Life Does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aquatics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Floor Demon Has Many Variants. Two Of These Are Aquatic Demons</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Chapters Will Be Small...So This is the last time ill say this...Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floor Demons Are Quite Squishy Creatures, Quite Like A Sponge, Abosrb Alot Of Nutrition Necessary To Survive. As Time Goes By, Floor Demons Often Chage Climates Depending On Their Personality. There Are Many Places For The Floor Demon To Go..But Today Ill Talk About A Common Location: The Sea. Floor Demons Are Indeed Amphibious Creatures..And When They Live In The Sea, Their Apperance Changes. From A Calm Grey, To A Bright Blue, Gaining A Shark Tail And Fin, Allowing Them To Swim Around At Quite Rapid Speeds. Aquatic Floor Demons Are Often Showing Off Their Natural Talents By Jumping Aroud And Backflipping Out Of The Sea. When They Decide To Check Out The Land, They Point Their Tails In A Scorpion Stance In Order To Fight Off Those Who May Challenge It. Aquatic Floor Demons Dont Require Much Air, Allowing Them To Live Under And Over Water. However, They Are Known To Have Territorial Diputes With The Fire Race Of Floor Demon. Often Disputing Over Magma And Sea, They Dont Get Along Well..But Will Leave Each Other Be. Another Floor Demon Who Lives In The Sea, Is The Squid Demon. The Squid Demon Is One Of The Only Floor Demons With Somewhat Arms. This Floor Demon Has Two Tentacles It Uses To Swim In The Sea Along With The Aqua Demons. Squid Demons Are Not Amphibious, They Cannot Be On Land For More Than Five Minutes Or They Will Lose Oxygen. Squid Demons Are Able To Produce Ink, Similar To A Common Squid, However The Squid Demon's Ink Is Actually...Quite Tasty! Other Floor Demons Are Quite Fond Of Thie Ink, Yet This Ink Tastes Terrible For Humans. Squid Demons Often Pick Up Sea Stones And Attempt To Decorate The Habitat They Reside In. Seashells Are What Squid Demons Often Use. Despite Squids Being Somewhat Aggresive, They Are Indeed One Of The Friendliest Demons In The Sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Volcanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hotlands Are A Place Floor Demons Can Inhabit, Heres Two Variants Who Did  Inhabit The Hotlands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Floor Demons With A Fiery Passion Enter Very Warm Climates, They Become Flare Demons. Their Apperance Changes From Grey Into Bright Crimson. Their Heads Become Ablaze With A Miniture Fire Burning On Their Head. Flare Demons Do Not Feel Any Pain From Fire Or Any Harshly Hot Objects, Such As Lava or Harsh Sunlight. Flare Demons Are Able To Spew Lava From Their Mouths As A Way Of Defense. However, Doing So Can Make Them More Vulnerable As It Takes A While For Them To Charge Up, So What They Normlly Have Been Known To Do Is Set The Fire On Their Heads Larger, Making Them Look More Omnious And Frightening. Flare Demons Are Able To Survive Climates Hot AND Cold. With Their Warm Temperature..Flare Demons Are Able To Store Body Warmth In Harsh Storms...Making Them Quite Adventurous. However, Flare Demons Cannot Do Well In The Rain, For Obvious Reasons. If Their Fire Is Distinguished, They Become Much Weaker And Must Return Somewhere Sheltered To Restart Their Flames. Flare Demons Often Use Oil To Keep Their Flames Stronger And Suited To Survive The Rain. Flare Demons Often Do Dispute With Aquatic Demons Over Magma And Sea. This Can Lead To Climate Change..However Usually They Learn To Back Off Quite Quickly. Thus, Creating Land For Both Creatures. Along With The Flare Demons Comes A Particular Race Of Floor Demon That Is Quite Fearsome: Dragon Floor Demons. Like The Name Suggests, A Dragon Floor Demon Is A Quite Large Floor Demon, With A Orangeish Color, Iconic Stubbly Feet And Smile, But Has Emerald Green Eyes, Gaining Also Grand Wings And A Spikey Tails, Theres A Reason Why They Are Feared. The Dragon Floor Demons Soar Above The Land With Glee, Keeping Their Status As The Most Feared Floor Demon. Dragon Floor Demons Are Quite Calm Dispite All Of This, Often Being Known To Protect The Weaker Floor Demons. Dragon Floor Demons Get Along With Flare Demons Quite Well With Their Fiery Attitudes. Dragon Floor Demon Are Also Known To Clash With Each Other As A Way Of Knowing Whos The Toughtest There Is. In Defense, Dragon Floor Demon Spew Fire, Not Lava Like Flare Demons, And Smack Its Opponets With Its Spiky Tail, Leaving Quite A Mark On Those Who Are Hit. Similar To Flare Demons, They Drink Oil To Produce Stronger Fires. They Also Can Ignite Their Spiky Tails, Leaving Even More Pain To Those Who Are Hit. Dragon Floor Demon Often Colonize Around Volcanos With Flare Demons. They Will Defend Each Other Even If It Means Death, Quite A Bond If Ya Ask Me!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thats all for now! See ya soon folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two Chapters In One Day? yeahhh im boredddd, but Ill try to make these small things longer, so enjoy this for now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floor Demons Are Already Quite Energetic Creatures, But They Can Achieve Even More Energy Once Given Enough Static. Floor Demons Who Live By Power-lines, Become Dosed With Energy. They Turn From Grey, To A Bright Gold, Sparking Electricity, Becoming Spark Demons. Spark Demons Are Quite Fast, Zooming Around Faster Than A Dragon Demon Can Fly. These Critters Are Quite Jokesters, Often Giving Out Static Shocks To Other Floor Demons. These Demons, Like All Floor Demons, Have A Way Of Protection. Similar To Flare Demons, Spark Demons Charge Electricity To Produce Bigger Volts And To Look Intimidating. Spark Demons Enjoy Traveling In Groups, As Groups Have The Huge Amount Of Voltage To Bring Out Lighting Bolts From The Sky! Spark Demons Arent To Be Messed With, As Anger Can Bring Raging Thunderstorms That Can Cause Chaotic Disruption. These Critters Are Known To Be Allies Towards The Aquatic Demons, Dispite Electricity And Water No Going Well. Spark Demons Can Power Up Aquatic Demons, Making Them Spew Surged Water, Which Can Inflict Deep Paralysis Upon Those Who Are Hit. Aquatic Demons Return This Favor By Putting Out Electrical Fires That Can Sometimes Be Caused By Spark Demons. Spark Demons Have Been Known To Get Attached To Other Demons, Litteraly. This Can Cause Floor Demons To Suddenly Gain A Huge Heep Of Energy. They May Be Adorable And Energetic, But Spark Demons Arent The Goodie Two Shoes You'd Think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Extraterrestrial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even In Space, Floor Demone Can Reside..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even Beyond The Planet Earth Reside Many Floor Demon Variants, Perhaps Even More That Haven't Been Discoverd Yet! But For Now, There Are Only 3 Known Entitys Who Can Reside In Space. The Rocket Demon Is As The Name Suggests, A Floor Demon With Rockets! This Action Packed Floor Demon Has Two Rockets Attached To Itself, Allowing It To Jet Through Many Space Storms! Astroids Are No Match For The Pure Speed Of This Demon, Zooming Even Faster Than The Electric Demons! Rocket Demons Can Return To Earth, However They Arent Used To Gravity, So They're Flying Is Sometimes Wonky Back On Earth...However With The Help Of Other Floor Demons Who Can Fly, Rocket Demons Can Zoom Back and Forth! They Are Often Fond Of Hanging Out With Planet Demons! Planet Demons Are NOT The Size Of A Actual Planet, Somewhat 3x Larger Than A Average Floor Demon.  They Simpily Float Around In Space Collecting Small Space Rocks To Make A Ring..Smaller Objects Can Get Caught In Its Orbit, However The Planet Demon Isnt Sustainable For Life, As It Is Only A Floor Demon, Not A Life Source. With The Help Of Rocket Demons, Planet Demons Can Visit Earth, But Due To Their Size, They Cannot Walk Very Well...So Its Better For All Of Them To Stay In Space.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sowwwy! Im trying to make these as long a possible, so bear with me, Im not a very talented writer! Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>